San Bruno Primate Shelter
The San Bruno Primate Shelter (SBPS) was an ape-house located in San Francisco. It was owned by John Landon, a seemingly cool-headed businessman. His son, Dodge, was cruel and sadistic towards the ape residents, electrocuting with a cattle prode, calling them Stupid monkeys and Lazy baboons and hosing various simians with a high-powered fire hose and without any remorse. Another employee, Rodney, was kinder to the inmates. Inside was a: *Play area: A large enclosure with some jungle like design and various enrichments inside, such as toys, swings and an artifical tree, in which the apes could spend limited time. *Cage room: A prison-like holding area for individual apes. *Landon's office: John Landon (CE)John Landon's place of work that also featured a one-ape holding pen for visitors. *Buck's cage: A large single cage in the play area made individually for the large, aggresive gorilla Buck. *Imfirmiry: A small recovery room where apes are treated for illneses or after they're shot at with the tranquilizer gun. Like the play area it has a jungle design that is like the natural habitat for apes. Caesar was taken to the facility after an attack on a neighbour, Hunsiker. He was maltreated by both the primates (spearheaded by Rocket, the dominant male chimpanzee) and the human Dodge, and observed that both species were brutal and different than he thought. Later, a group of chimps were taken from the shelter to the Gen-Sys Laboratories as experimental test subjects. When Will Rodman came to visit Caesar asked if he can return home, but Will refused. Embittered, the resentful Caesar stole a flick-knife from one of Dodge's friends and broke open his cage. Escaping, he returned to Will's house and stole a new strain of the ALZ-113 'cure', and greatly increased his simian counterpart's intelligence, and claimed dominance over the primates. Caesar's newfound minions included Rocket - a gray hairless male chimpanzee, Buck - a large male gorilla kept in solitary confinement - and Maurice - a former circus orangutan who also knows sign language and communicates with Caesar. By the following morning the apes' eyes had turned green, signaling their altered state. When Dodge found Caesar in the play area where he was not meant to be, he tried to electrocute Caesar, who beat him down. Dodge was later hosed by Caesar while his electric cattle-prod was still on. Electrocuted, Dodge died. The newfound simian army escaped, and Dodge's father and Rodney were left to mourn. Notes * In an earlier version of the script, the San Bruno Primate Shelter was known simply as 'The Ranch', and also had horses kept on the grounds. 'Dr. Molly Stewart' (Caroline Aranha) worked at the Ranch on a voluntary basis. * The shelter was based on the Black Beauty Ranch in Athens, Texas, where famous chimp test subject Nim Chimpsky spent his final years.Rick Jaffa & Amanda Silver commentary - Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray edition (2011) * The shelter was also similar to the human zoo from the original film. References Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE